


Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

by Kunbestboy



Category: WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Qian Kun is Whipped, So is Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunbestboy/pseuds/Kunbestboy
Summary: He gripped Ten’s hand a little tighter, reminding himself that Ten was there.Ten was always there.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is uhhh not the best lol I wrote this instead of doing Uni work but I hope you enjoy!

Kun was tired. Lately he felt more tired than usual. His eyelids hung heavy over his eyes and his yawns stifled in the hollow of his throat. He was a leader. A proud leader, that bared a great responsibility. When Kun was tired, all the members were tired. Yangyang allowed his energy to dissipate, and his limbs ambled lifelessly. Hendery’s smile wore thin, Xioajun’s mood sharpened, and Ten’s magnetism fell flat. 

Without two members, the group felt incomplete; a gaping hole that no one wanted to fill. Excitement for the comeback passed through in fits as the knowledge of endless smiles and effortless charisma loomed ahead. Kun was tired. All he wanted to do was lean his head against the chill of the car's window and momentarily forget he was a leader. 

The boys piled into the company van, taking their seats, finally allowing the weariness to nestle into their bones and lull them to sleep. Kun rested his head against the pane of glass and closed his eyes. The Vlive had been an overall success. Kun knew his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. He’d make it up to the fans tomorrow, somehow. He was too tired to particularly care, too tired to almost not notice the presence of another slotting into his space. 

“Hi” Ten faintly whispered. His warm breath wrapped around the shell of Kun’s ear like a quilt. 

Kun smiled softly, and without opening his eyes, lifted his hand to hold Ten’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Hi” He whispered back, dropping his hand. It was quickly moulded around Ten’s, their fingers intertwining. Ten’s head came to rest on his shoulder, a soft sign escaping the younger’s lips. Kun was tired, but Ten was too. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just tired” Kun mumbled. He gripped Ten’s hand a little tighter, reminding himself that Ten was there. Ten was always there. A comforting silence fell over the van as it departed for the dorms. Kun felt Ten raise his head from his shoulder and instead rested his chin on the bone. He knew Ten was looking at him and it was under Ten’s gaze that Kun felt truly seen. He knew he looked messy with his hair hanging limply over his forehead, darkness rimming the edges of his eyes. But to Ten, he looked beautiful, like a weather-beaten shoe, tattered yet oddly handsome. 

Ten wanted Kun to know this, so when engulfed in the privacy of the darkness, he would softly press his lips to Kun’s neck. He did this tonight, leaning forward and faintly brushing his lips over Kun’s skin. One kiss became two, and two became many that were peppered lightly over the column of Kun’s throat. Angling his neck back towards the headrest, Kun silently encouraged Ten to continue. 

Nestled in Kun’s neck was one of Ten’s favorite places to be, and without any sense of urgency, he would spend hours if feasible; kissing, sucking, biting at the tender skin of Kun’s neck. He was careful not to mark as they had many days of promotions ahead and would only linger for no more than a few seconds in a particular spot. 

Dragging his lips downward towards Kun’s collarbone, he delicately sucked on the skin around the bone, savouring the zest of Kun’s clean skin. An airy sigh escaped Kun’s lips, and Ten knew he was blissing out, melting into the space he would often go to when Ten’s mouth touched his skin. He continued across to the other collarbone, tongue gliding along the skin as he passed. He continued to suck languidly. There was nowhere to be, no haste to the movement, just the comfort of Kun’s neck and Ten’s warm mouth. 

“Kun?” Ten murmured against his skin. 

“Hmm” 

“I’m so proud of you. I’m always proud of you. I just thought you should know” Ten mumbled in between kisses, moving his lips upwards towards the glands of Kun’s throat. He lightly nipped at the skin, before a choked sob rumbled in Kun’s chest, jolting Ten’s eyes open and upward. Kun was crying. 

Kun was crying. 

“Oh my god” Ten whispered in English, his hands flying up to cup Kun’s damp cheeks. “Don’t cry baby.” 

Sometimes, in moments like this, Ten was reminded that Kun was in fact human like the rest of them. Sturdy on the outside; a pillar of constant support and logic and rationality. But every so often, cracks would appear, and the pillar got tired, weighed down by the constant support, the logic, the rationality. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I'm just tired” Kun whispered between quiet sobs. A lone tear fell from his eye and landed on Ten’s chin. Ten didn’t wipe it away. 

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok” Ten softly cooed, swiping his thumbs at the tears dotting Kun’s face. Ten allowed him to sob soundlessly, waiting for his breath to slow and even out. Kun’s eyes fluttered shut and Ten quietly observed his tear-soaked lashes, noticed how they glistened like dew drops on a spider’s web. 

A car honked in the distance, Hendery sneezed from the backseat. The low rumble of the van’s engine sounded through the space. A minute or two passed before Kun opened his eyes, his gaze fond. 

“Thank you” Kun whispered. “Thank you” he whispered again because with Ten, he could never be thankful enough and leaned forward to capture Ten’s lips in a gentle kiss. Ten’s entire body slumped in serenity, thought; _‘_ _t_ _his is how love is supposed to be’_ and let the warmth soar through his body like wildfire. 

“You don’t need to thank me” Ten murmured against his lips. “I’ll always be here”. He felt Kun nod against the kiss, his hand lightly grasping Ten’s chin. A stillness fell over the van, a moment of seclusion wrapping them up in a blanket. 

“Are you guys done yet?” A voice sounded from the seat behind. “I’d like to make it home without throwing up please” 

Giggling, Kun and Ten untangled themselves. 

“Is my baby feeling lonely tonight?” Ten teased, twisting in his seat to peer over at a grumpy Yangyang. 

“Shut up” the youngest mumbled, furrowing himself down in his seat as far as humanly possible. Chuckling Ten turned back to face Kun. The latter’s eyes were closed, his head rested gently against the window, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Wrapping his arms around Kun’s middle, Ten lowered his head against his shoulder, breathed in Kun’s familiar scent of orange pine and cedar-wood and smiled. It was going to be a good week. 

Kun was tired. But he was going to be alright. 


End file.
